Smile for the camera!
by StrawB-32123
Summary: Radditz tries to take some photos of Chibi-Vegeta..... key word there TRIES......... ;;CHAPTER 2!
1. I tried

Smile for the camera!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*  
By popular demand or not I'm B-A-C-K with another Chibi-Vegeta story! Ever wonder why Vegeta doesn't have any pictures from when he was growing  
up? Well this is what I think happened.  
Don't own nothing!........ =]  
Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*  
  
He wasn't going to give up that easily. He narrowed his eyes as he closed in on his prey. Ha! He wasn't expecting anything. Inch by inch he neared his stalk-ee. As soon as he was close enough.... he pounced!  
  
Unfortunately for Radditz his 'prey' Chibi-Vegeta had found a sudden interest in a discarded piece of paper.  
  
Radditz's 'pounce' sent him flying over Vegeta and into the near-by wall.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Raddi-sama?" the prince asked innocently.  
  
"N-nuth-thing......" Radditz passed out.  
  
The little prince shrugged and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~After Radditz finally regained consciousness~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha! Perfect! The young prince was distracted. Now was his chance! He watched the prince as he did target practice. Radditz quickly pressed his finger down.  
  
All of a sudden, the younger saya-jin spun around, sending out a wave of fire. Unfortunately one of the stray blasts hit the camera and it exploded in the older warriors face.  
  
When the smoke cleared Radditz had a thick sheet of soot covering his face.  
  
The Chibi saya-jin walked over to where Radditz was sitting.  
  
He grinned sheepishly, "Heh heh...... oops..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A new camera later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time he wasn't going to fail. He put the camera down on the table and left the room to find his 'mater plan'.  
  
A minute later Radditz returned to find his camera missing. Becoming panicked, he tore around the room.  
  
A soft snicker was heard from the door.  
  
Radditz turned around...  
  
"Smile for the camera!" =FLASH=  
  
Vegeta tore out of the room leaving the camera behind!  
  
Radditz sighed. You can't win all your battles. But hey! He still got a photo...... of himself.......  
  
################################################## How was that! 


	2. I tried again

Still going....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He still wasn't going to give up... He was going to get a photo if it was the last thing he did. This time he was going to try a different approach. He casually walked into the room and sat down at nearby table. Sitting at a table on the other side of the room was his target...  
  
His 'target' was drawing while listening to Turles who was happily chirping away to the younger saya-jin. Every now and then the boy would look up at Turles and nod or shake his head.  
  
Radditz slowly moved to a table behind the prince.  
  
An idea struck him! Well actually..... something hard struck him on the back of his head..... but anyway....  
  
Radditz readied his camera, "Hey VEGETA!" he yelled.  
  
Vegeta spun around. Radditz pushed the button down, when all of a sudden Zarbon walked past, blocking the view of Chibi-Vegeta. The young saya-jin whipped his head back and forth trying to find the source of his name.  
  
Radditz slammed his head down on the table..... oww..... Great now he had an excellent picture of Zarbon.... note the heavy sarcasm....Ohh well he could stick it up on his dart board...... or burn it.  
  
Zarbon moved past. Vegeta finally found the person that called his name.... well he wasn't sure, but might as well say hi anyway...  
  
"Hi Raddi-sama!" he called waving.  
  
When Radditz looked up the boy had already turned back around.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Radditz was currently stationed behind a door. He knew Vegeta was going to come out this door. Sooner or later.  
  
He was hoping sooner.  
  
He had already taken twenty-six photos of random people (by accident) and made a fool of himself.  
  
As he sat thinking about all the photos he had taken, and peoples reactions, he didn't notice Vegeta stroll out and walk right past him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A few hours later... %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Radditz yawned. Surely the prince had to come out some time today... His eyes shot open... what if the boy had already come out? He sighed and slammed his head into the wall.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
This was it... his last hope... if he didn't get the picture now..... he was going to give up.  
  
Vegeta was eating. He wasn't expecting anything. He just sat there, tuned out from the world. He was too busy eating.  
  
Radditz walked up to the table and sat down.  
  
The Chibi looked up.  
  
Radditz had a creepy smile on his face.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
Radditz's eye twitched.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened a bit.  
  
Radditz started snickering.  
  
Vegeta just stared at him like he was crazy...... he probably was....  
  
Radditz pulled out his camera slowly.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and continued eating.  
  
Radditz readied the camera and quickly snapped a photo!  
  
Vegeta looked up again. "What are you doing?"  
  
Radditz stopped his little victory dance. "Uhh..... nothing!"  
  
Vegeta got and started to walk away... "You know, you still have the lens cap on..."  
  
Radditz looked down... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Was that good? Should I continue? Can you please read my other story "New Years Eve!" ? Plugging my own story..... that's sad.....  
  
Thank-you!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
